The Hardy Boys : The Kidnapping
by recess cups
Summary: Frank and Joe Hardy are off to school. Everyone sees them get on, but nobody sees Joe get off. Now it's off to Frank to help find Joe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frank and Joe Hardy ,sons of a famous private detective, were off to their first day of Middle School. They woke up at 7:00 precisely so they have time to: take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and still have enough time to watch "Criminal Minds."

"You would never figure it would be Brittney, her own husband, would do that."Frank said.

"Well she was about to be homeless and had to take care of her kid. She had to do what she could. Therefore she killed Michael." Joe said.

Frank and Joe were about to go out the door until, Joe forgot his backpack. He went to the family room to go get it. This gave him* enough time. They finally went out the door.

"Come on Frank. Comfort me. I'm scared" cried out Jane.

Jane liked Frank and the other way around. Normally Frank and Joe sat at the back.

"I don't know Jane. I always sit with Joe." Frank nicely told Jane.

"Go ahead Frank. It's okay." Joe said.

As they school bus was going to through the middle-class neighborhood when it happened. No body heard it. The bus finally arrived at Thomas Jefferson Middle School. Then Jane screamed.

Joe wasn't there. Everyone saw him get on but no one saw him leave. The bus driver called the principal then immediately the principal called the Sheriff's Department. Coincedently the police were just half a mile from the school. They turned on their sirens, made a quick U-Turn, and drove almost going over the speed limit (45 miles ). Just after the police arrived Frank's parents arrived. Their mother cried and their father was holding back the tears.

"Now how could this be possible! It's not like he vanished!" Mrs. Hardy said.

As always Frank tried to investigate the bus. Frank look almost all around the bus until it came to him. Sheriff Hanson was about to pull Frank away until Frank found a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Frank, sweetie. What did you find!" Mrs. Hardy yelled out.

"Well, I know what happened. Or I think. Joe's been kidnaped." Frank said.

Everyone in gasps. The news crew luckily just came in time to record live what Frank just said.

"No how do you know that, pumpkin?" said Sheriff Manson laughing.

"Well, if any of you sheriff's even bothered to investigate the bus, you would find out that there is a hole right under where Joe was sitting." Frank said.

More gasps. Chief Sherley then calls Sheriff Manson telling him to check if Frank Hardy was right. Turns out he was.

"Yes Chief Sherley, there is a hole under there. I, in my professional opinion, think this is a kidnapping. Who ever did this planned it out carefully. If I were you I might call an amber alert." Sheriff said.

As soon as all the news reporters left the school campus, school started, but everyone acted in shock. Just as First Period was about to start:

"Jane Maple and Frank Hardy, please report to the principal's office. I repeat Jane Maple and Frank Hardy please report to the principal's office. This is urgent. Thank You. " The PA system announced.

With embarrassment Jane and Frank walked down the hall. They noticed that the Police were still at the school. Turn's out they were hear to interview potential witnesses. Frank went in First. Already knowing what to say, he walking in there like a breeze.

"Now Frank. What happened today on the school bus? Tell me everything" Sheriff said.

"Well. Joe and me walked on the bus. Jane Maple asked me to sit with her. Joe said it was okay. We normally sit in the back so that's why. Then that was it. I didn't see him get off or anything like that." Frank said a little nervously.

" Did anyone have any, hate, for Joe?"

"No why would anyone? Joe's the nicest one in class."

"Okay. Thanks for your time. We're just trying to find your brother."

"It's okay. May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I want to."

"Sheriff you got to check this out. It's important. It's about Joe Hardy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Excuse me Frank. This is urgent. This might help us find Joe." Sheriff Manson said to Frank.

Sheriff Manson running to the meeting room anxiously, just made it in time.

"Now. Who better to solve this case then Mr. Hardy. He will be investigating all of this case. He requests that no one interrupts his investigation." Chief Sherley announced with honor.

Frank didn't leave to school because he wanted to learn everything. With carefulness he made sure he wasn't caught. He went all around the police station looking for clues that will help him find Joe. He found something that no one else knew yet. Not even his father. In an instant he called Jane to tell him he was okay.

"Jane." Frank whispered.

"Yes." Jane whispered back.

"I'm going to ditch school today. I want you to just tell the teacher that I left early to my house with my mother. This is a good reason. For Joe."

"Okay, but I'm coming with you.."

"Why?"

"Because your brother deserves to be rescued. Plus the more people, the better chance we have."

"Okay. You could come. Meet me. Two blocks from my house."

"Okay. Good-bye"

"Good-Bye."

Frank just ran out of the door. It's a good thing that the cops were in the meeting room.

Frank and Jane met 15 minutes later.

"Okay. What's the plan?" Jane said.

"First we find out the route of the bus. You'll need to text Miloh. He knows everything about the school. Tell him 'Miloh we need your help. It's about Joe. Meet us two blocks from Frank's house. It's urgent.' Text him right now." Frank said

"Okay. There." Jane said.

15 minutes passed. Miloh finally came.

"Okay , good you're here. What is the bus route." Frank and Jane said.

"Your guys' bus only goes through the your neighborhood, Jane's and then passes city hall." Miloh said.

"Okay get your bikes we're going around." Frank said.

Frank, Jane, and Miloh passed by both neighborhoods and found nothing. They passed by city hall and then they found it. Another clue.


End file.
